Peanutbutter & Jelly
by Haruko The Wacko
Summary: When Stella gives the dorky charme a chance, Adam has to fight to feel good enough, and to protect a woman, he always looked up to, from a possesive fireman. Adorably fluffy, endearingly romantic and wonderfully suspenseful. Adam/Stella & M/S-friendship.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This story is about to of my favourite characters, I'm not sure how it will turn out, but I'll wait and see what you think about this chapter before I upload more. Enjoy.

I'm still not sure about how the rating is gonna be, so I'm rating it T, just to be sure, there will be some angst later in the story. I think, If I know myself as well as I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or any of the characters. This is simply a fanfiction, (the weird contents of my imagination??)

* * *

Chapter 1:

Adam walked out of the PD, feeling discouraged, a 13 year old boy, much like he himself had been once, had killed his own father.

Sure Adam had been in those dark places, where he really felt that killing his dad, was his only option, but he'd never done it. He loved his dad, despite how he treated him some times.

Just a few seconds later, a kind, and slightly concerned voice, tore him from his thoughts.

"Hey Adam?" Stella asked, from somewhere right behind him. "You gonna be alright?" She asked, her eyes were so kind, saying let me help you.

"Yea, you know, not something that a slice and some Guitarhero cant fix." He replied qucikly, shrugging slightly.

"Okay. Well, see you tomorrow." She said, her lips curling slightly upwards in a reasssuring smile.

"Goodnight." He said, turning around, feeling slightly sad, about turning her away. He needed her help, he needed support right now. But his pretty obvious crush on her, probably wouldn't make it better.

"Adam?" She asked, he turned around a little too fast, tilting his head slightly.

"So Guitarhero? Is it hard?" She asked, smiling shyly. He shrugged. "We could always play novice." He said, a smile hiding right behind his slightly blushing skin. "But I'll still kick you ass."

"That is a challenge I'm ready to accept." She said, padding his back as they walked together towards the parking garage.

---o---

Stella woke up slightly disorientated, Her curls were hanging wildly around her head, a singly wisp poking her in the eye.

She pushed it away, before she looked around, an obnoxious headache making her head feel like it could burst anytime. That and the sudden urge to hurl, reminded her that she had probably gotten a beer or two too many last night.

She stumbled off the couch and through the livingroom out into the bathroom, where the pizza she had eaten last night, saw daylight.

Turning to the sink were she splashed some water on her face, she recalled last night. It had been so fun. Sure, Adam had kicked her ass in guitarhero like a million times, but they had been relaxing, enjoying a couple of beers, well, maybe more than a couple, eating pizza, just hanging out. Something she hadn't done for a while.

"God I look like something that's been dead for a week." She mumbled dryly as she looked in the mirror, without any luck tried to get her annoying curls under control.

"Just a couple of days." Adam commented standing in the door to the bathroom. "Sorry, I hadn't seen you were here before I..." He managed. She smiled.

"Don't worry 'bout it." She said, turning off the water. "I haven't been hungover since I graduated from the academy."

"I already started the coffee machine..." He said, smiling baringly.

---o---

Mac couldn't help but smile at the sight of Stella, hanging over the table in the breakroom hiding her face in her arms, every 20 seconds, checking if the coffee machine should be finished yet.

"I think you can conclude that the coffee isn't ready yet." He commented sarcastically as he grabbed a bottle of wather from the refridgerator. Unlike Stella, he had already had the coffee he needed at least for the next couple of hours.

"Were you out for a drink or a dozen with your fireman buddy last night?" He asked, Stella flew up. "Brendan! Damn, I forgot I promised to call him." She said quickly, frantically searching through her pockets. "Where the hell did I leave my phone." She growled as she looked around in the breakroom.

"On my kitchen counter."Adam said as he entered the room, handing Stella her phone. Mac couldn't help but notice her smiling slightly shyly.

"Oh, thanks Adam." She said quickly as she grabbed her phone.

Mac looked at them, probably looking like a huge questionmark. As Adam smiling commented. "I kicked her ass in GuitarHero."

"Yea well, next time I'll beat ya." She commented, suddenly seeming a lot fresher than she had done just moments ago.

"Was that a challenge?" Adam asked challenging.

"Just tell me when." Stella replied, a mischievous glimpse in her eye.

"Friday? After work." He asked, Stella took the hand he had reached out. "I'll bring the pizza."

**A/N:**

**That vvas the first chap, I'm looking forvvard to see your revievvs.**

(I apologise for the fact that I'm typing 2 v's but i accidentally spilled soda on my keyboard so a fevv of the buttons are kind'a broken.)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Dont forget to enjoy. :D

* * *

Chapter 2:

Adam sighed heavily as he watched Stella sit by her computer with her phone by her ear. Smiling.

He didn't have to be a detective to know who she was speaking with. That fireman guy again. It seemed like he was there to stay.

Sure Adam and Stella had their weekly guitarhero date by now, and it wasn't like there was ever gonna be something beyond friendship between them. But that fireman was still in the way.

He walked a little closer to her office, just withing hearing range, his curiosity getting the better of him. Hoping to stay far enough away, to be without suspicion, he listened closely to her words, or, more precisely to her soft voice, speaking the words.

"I already told you I got plans." She said, Adam tried to imagine what Brendan had said, had he asked if she wanted to go out with him tomorrow maybe? Or maybe Thursday? On their guitarhero day.

"No, I wont cancel those plans..." She persisted, "I've got a standing appointment every Thursday." She said.

_Standing appointment?_ Those words rang through his head, did she feel like she had to go play guitarhero with him? Was it something she didn't want to? But did to avoid hurting him?

A feeling he couldn't quite place, flushed over him. Sadness, but not quite, Anger? Disappointment? He felt irrational, kind'a disappointed, but something in his gut told him, that this was how it felt to be jealous. Jealous over something, that wasn't even there. He had no right to be jealous, Stella wasn't with him, she was with Superman, a fireman that saved lives every single day.

In comparison to him, Adam was nothing but a dorkier version of Fethry Duck, the disasterous cousin of Donald Duck.

With a mixed feeling, Adam walked to the locker room, but the thought of Stella, being with that fireman for the rest of her life annoyed him.

_Guys like me, never get the princess. _He thought to himself as he sat down on the bench, resting his chin on his hands, sighing sadly.

---o---

Stella hung up the phone, feeling slightly annoyed, why couldn't he just take a hint, and understand that she wasn't interested?

Turning off her computer she sighed heavily, why didn't she ever end up with the cute guys?

She got up from her comfortable chair and turned off the lights before she headed to the locker room.

_Guess there wont be a white knight for me._ She sighed inwardly as she pushed the door to the lockerroom open.

She quickly entered the combination to open her locker, and by instinct, grabbed her towell and other vital necessities to take a shower.

At least there was only 2 more days to her guitarhero date with Adam, one of the highlights of her week. Last time had been so fun, she hadn't been nearly as drunk as the first time, she didn't need to drink to feel comfortable around Adam, it came by itself, she hadn't thought they'd get along that well.

Being completely lost in thought she bumped right into a flustered Adam. She soon realised why he suddenly blushed. He was only wearing a towell. She couldn't help but check him out, he wasn't the muscular type, but he wasn't bad looking either.

"I forgot my shampoo." He excused shyly, as he quickly rushed to his locker, and even before she could say something he was back in the mens shower room.

It was really cute, the way he became real shy and embarrased, she kind'a liked that.

---o---

_He sat by his computer in the AV-lab, trying to seperate 2 very alike faces on the computer screen, not very aware of his surroundings until he heard Stella clear her throath behind him._

_As he turned around, he suddenly became very selfconscious, looking down himself, he realised that he was only wearing his boxers._

_Her laughter pierced his heart at once, it wasn't a happy laughter, it was a real scornful laughter, her green eyes teary from the loud laughter._

_His own eyes teary from the humiliation, his hands were sweaty as he ran down the hallway away from her, but her laughter still followed him, haunting him like a restless ghost._

Adam woke up at once, relieved realising that it was just a dream, did Stella really make him feel so much like a teenage boy, that he would be haunted by this classic nightmare?

He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep again after this, so he decided to go take a shower again, to wash off the sweat from the nights nightmare.

"Pull yourself together. It aint gonna happen." He mumbled dryly as he turned on the water.

As the warm spray hit his face, he wondered what Stella was doing now. She was probably sleeping peacefully. He caught himself hoping that she was sleeping all alone, and not in the arms of _superman._

Resting his forehead against the wall, he slammed his palm against the wall, hoping to bring eaze to the jealousy, growing inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Yea!" Stella said loudly, laughing happily as she put the controller down. "I won. I beat ya. I kicked your ass." She babbled.

Adam laughed. "Once, I've won like a million times." He said mocking. She shook her head. "That doesn't count. Those were just warm-up rounds."

"You're such a bad loser." He continued, she crossed her arms pouting. "I am not!"

"Really?" He asked, "Rematch?"

"You're gonna lose." She said, "When this Guitarhero date gonna be at my place?" She asked. Adam smiled shyly. "You don't have a playstation?"

"I could buy one?" She suggested, Adam nodded. "Okay, then next Thursday?"

"You know it." She said happily as she got ready for another round of guitarhero.

---o---

"Look at them." Lindsay said as she looked through the glass wall into the AV lab. "All happy and flirty."

Adam and Stella were both working on something, but by the looks of it, they spent much more time mocking each other, laughing and joking.

"You think there's something going on between them?" Danny asked, smiling by the sight of his 2 happy colleagues.

"I don't know..." she replied thoughtfully, the fact that Adam just recieved a light smack on the shoulder, indicating that there indeed was flirting.

"I thought Stella was with that fireman?" Danny continued, Lindsay didn't even bother to reply. She was too lost in watching a blushing Adam explain something he'd said, not quite like he meant it.

"Aren't you 2 supposed to be working?" Mac asked, making both Danny and Lindsay jump.

"Right, sorry boss." Danny said, rushing off to his workstation. Lindsay, however, remained still. Continuedly staring at Adam and Stella.

"Lindsay could you take over and help Adam in the AV lab, then he might get his work done. Besides, I need Stella in the field." Mac said, a slight smile playing on his face as he, too, noticed the happy look on his partners face.

---o---

"What's up with you today?" Mac asked smiling at the poorly hidden smile on Stellas face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, focusing on the body in front of them. Trying to hide a slight blushing by discretely pushing her curls in front of her face.

"I haven't seen you this happy for a long time." He explained as he snapped a few pictures of a note, sticking loosely out of the victims pocket.

"Looks like GSR on her right shoulder." Stella said, swapping a sample of the unknown residue.

"But out victim was stabbed?" Don, who had just joined the party, commented wisely.

"True." Stella stated, "Secondary transfer?"

"Means our killer handled a gun before stabbing our vic." Mac added in. Stella nodded. "Then we'll just have to match led-isotopes from the GSR to the gun. Only, we need to find the gun."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, migt not even be GSR." Mac reasoned as he took the note from the victims pocket.

"I hate it when you start talking that language." Don said, recieving a quick smirk from Mac before he headed towards a squad car that had just arrived, Only, it was the woman getting out of the car that had his attention.

"Love... So hard to control huh?" Mac stated thoughtfully, smiling by the perplexed look on Stellas face.

She soon regained her more natural expression and swiftly snatched the note from Macs hand. Unfolding it, she read the words quickly.

"Our killer was slobby..." Stella said with a satisfied look on her face, "Pier 4, 11pm." She read outloud. "This hints to an easy case."

"Assuming it was the killer that left the note.." Mac mumbled as Stella bagged the small piece of paper.

"Of course..." She said quietly as she once again looked at her watch. Making Mac suspicious, something did indeed distract her today.

"If you look at your watch one more time, I'll have your working overtime till you tell me what you're looking for much forwards to." He commented mocking.

Stella chuckled shortly, before she grabbed his wrist, and looked at his watch instead.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't vvait to hear your reaction for this chapter. And the tvvist of things. I hope you like it.

My SMacked shipper heart has gone in to overdrive because of some spoilers I read, so there vvill definitely be some SMacked friendship in the next chapters. Enjoy. And remember to revievv, it doesn't only make me happy, but also better at vvriting. You can post ideas too, I'm open to advice.

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Stel!" Adam yelled, catching up with her in the hallway.

"Hey Adam. S'up?" She asked, trying to hide the fact that her heartrate had grown way beyond healthy levels by his presence.

"The led isotopes in the GSR on your victim, matches GSR found on a gunshot victim from this morning." He babbled, a smile playing on his face, even though she could tell he wanted to hide it.

"Serial killer?" She asked, cocking a brow at Adam. He shrugged. "Maybe assasin. Come take a look."

---o---

"So, I went through both our victims computers, and found some rather aggresive emails, both sent to the same person." Adam said, pulling up some emails, on the flatscreen in the conference room.

"_I'll go to the police you son of a bitch! I'll tell them what you did!" _Mac read out loud, before he focused on another snip of text. _"I'm not afraid of you anymore! I'm turning you in."_

"Sounds like this guy was far from popular. Do we know who he is?" Danny asked, Adam shook his head. "Not yet."

With a sigh, he sent Stella an apologising look, that didn't pass Macs trained eye. He smiled slightly as he looked at Danny. "Work on that Danny. I think Adam mentioned something about some plans tonight."

Adam blushed slightly as Danny nodded, and rushed off to the AV lab to finish what Adam had been working on, leaving Mac, Stella and Adam alone in the conference room.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Off you go." Mac said practically pushing them both out of the room. Smiling by himself as he sighing sat down by the table, staring at the case files in front of him.

What would make Adam think assasin, when there was no link to a third person. Scanning through every of the emails, he didn't find many differencies, it was all threaths about going to the police. Until he reached one email, one that had been forwarded from the unknown person they were mailing to.

"_Your problem is taken care of_." Mac read out loud, even though there was only himself in the room. Stella was right when she assumed it was a slobby killer.

---o---

Adam smiled, he felt incredibly nervous, he was at Stella's place, just waiting for her to finish getting ready.

Her place was actually nothing like he had imagined it, he had been certain that it would be clean, everything in perfect order, neutral colors. But instead, it was a little messy, not much, it was very colorful, but not in a distasteful way.

A picture of the team was hanging on her wall, just above the TV. It was from the christmas party a year ago.

Hawkes standing in the far left, wearing a very neutral black suit jacket, over a pair of dark jeans. Beside him, Danny, with a grin smeared on his face, his hands buried in his jean pockets.

Then Lindsay, in a dark green floorlength dress, laughing at Sid with his Santahat. His left arm wrapped around Lindsays waist, and his right arm around Stella, who was wearing a deep red, thigh length dress, and a barette with a dark red rose, holding her curls in an elegant ponytail. Her trademark smile making him shiver, even though it was just a picture.

Her perfect tanned legs seeming to go on forever, she was so beautiful.

"Hey Adam." Stella's voice from behind him quickly tore him out of his thoughts, he blushed slightly, by the fact that he had just been drooling over a picture of her.

Turning around, he was even more amazed by the sight that met him. Stella was wearing one of those black cocktail dresses she was so fond of, her curls hanging loosely around her head.

She noticed Adams stare and looked down herself quickly, then back at him with a shy look on her face.

"What?" She asked, Adam felt the heat go to his cheeks as he blushed even more.

"Nothing. It's just... You... Look... I mean... You are very beautiful. Do you know that?" He babbled, he was sure his blush had spread across his entire face, and had probably also reached his ears.

"Thanks Adam..." She replied shyly, Adam was pretty sure he saw her cheeks redden slightly too. Maybe this wasn't going to be as awkward as he had feared.

"You ready?" He asked, she nodded, and gracefully walked across the floor to get her purse from the chair it had been resting on.

---o---

"Boss! I got an ID on our unknown male." Danny said with a , Macs full attention was directed at Danny.

"Apparently, he's been stalking these women, ex girlfriends, or dates. It doesn't look like there was any more than a single date or 2 between them." Danny explained, Mac interrupted rather quickly. "How do you know this?"

"Our stab-victim, Lorraine Bonnett, has a sister, Lara, who continued where Lorraine left off." Danny answered, "The worst part is, that one of our own are a little more than friendly with this guy."

"Who is he Danny?" Mac asked, frustration in his voice.

"Brendan Walsh. Stella's guy." Danny said, Mac took a deep breath. "Stella's not with Brendan, they just went on a date." Suddenly Mac realised that this was no good, Brendan had been stalking women that broke up with him, or in general just didn't want to be with him.

"I'll call her." Mac said, already pressing speed dial on his phone.

"Pick up, Pick up." He mumbled nervously.

"Bonasera?" Stella's kind voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Stella, I think you'd better come back to the lab. There's something you need to know." Mac said.

"That's gonna be a little hard... I'm on my way to the Queen of Mercy." She said, a lump forming in Macs throath, what had happened?.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Earlier that night:**

"You come here often?" Adam asked as they neared the bar counter, Stella smiled. "You trying to find out if I'm a drinker?" She mocked, enjoying the fact that her question flustered Adam even more.

"No... I just..." He stuttered, She took his hand, by reflex, before she knew what had happened, her fingers had sought in between his.

Adam looked at her in surprise for a second, before he looked at their united hands with a smile.

"My favourite bar." She commented, as they sat down by the counter. Still holding hands.

"Stella?" Brendans voice was heard behind her, why did he have to show up right now. She reluctantly loosened her hold on Adams hand and stood up.

"Hi..." She said dryly, wishing that he'd just disappear.

"I didn't think we were allowed to see others." He said harshly. Sending an angry glare towards Adam.

"There's no we brendan. I already told you I'm not interested." She tried calmly. Brendan kept staring angrily at both of them.

"Of course there is." He said loudly. "You cant resist me, that's why you're here."

"Lower your voice, you're embarrasing yourself." She said, still calm.

Brendan suddenly flew forwards and grabbed her shoulders. Shaking her angrily.

"Stop it!" She said angrily. But soon heard Adam. "Let go of her." He said, calm, but in a tone she'd never heard Adam use before. His voice was filled with autorithy, and sense.

Before she realised it, Brendan had pushed her, and sent her on a straight path towards the counter, which she slammed right into, head first.

She didn't pay attention to much happening around her, before Brendan took a leap and was standing by her again.

Adam had already charged him before anyone could stop them. Stella stumbled on her feet, blinking annoyed as the blood from the cut on her eyebrow reached her eye.

"Adam." She yelled as punches flew from one to another, Brendan and Adam were on the floor wrestling, she already knew where this was headed. The muscular fireman VS the dorky, but adorable lab tech.

As the bartender grabbed Brendan and lifted him up, Stella instantly helped Adam on his feet.

"Adam..." She sighed, somewhat happy that he had defended her, meant he actually cared about her.

---o---

"Does it hurt here?" The doctor asked, Adam winched slightly, "Not much." He said, determined not to be a sissy in front of Stella. She just smiled.

"Alright. You got away lightly both of you. I recommend you take it easy for a couple of days." The doctor said before he left the room, leaving Adam and Stella alone.

"Thanks." She said, smiling. Adam shrugged. "No problem." Taking her hand, he thought about how slim and fine her fingers were, he didn't exactly have a blacksmiths hands himself, but Stellas hand were soft, warm, _perfect._

"Do you wanna file a police report?" Adam asked, a little worried about her, she had her record of crazy boyfriends and dates.

"No. Brendan was just drunk. He'll sleep it out. Sure his persistance can be annoying, even nauseating at times, but I think I'll live." She said, squeezing his hand slightly. He could tell by the look in her eyes that there was something else on her mind.

"He scared you?" He asked cautiously. Stella nodded, a tear threathening to run down her cheek. "He... He just opened a door to some memories I'd rather just forget." She admitted. "With Frankie and all."

Adam wrapped his arms around her, rubbed her back caringly. "You know, it's okay to be scared sometimes." He said quietly.

"Why did you charge him Adam?" She asked, Adam looked her in the eyes. "Because... I.. I didn't want you to get hurt... I..." He stuttered, taking a deep breath. "I care about you... A lot."

Her hand suddenly resting on his cheek sent shivers down his spine, He moved his hand to the side of her head, stroking a stray curl behind her ear, before he moved his head closer. Her breath against his lips teasing his senses.

Her soft lips brushed remotely against his, until a _good friend_ decided to interrupt the moment.

"The boss told me I'd find you here." Danny said with a grin as he rested against the doorframe. "So girls really do fall for the knight in shining armour huh?" He mocked.

Adam instantly felt the heat go to his cheeks, he was blushing again. But so was Stella actually, just not as obviously as him.

"People should've told me that before I got married..." He mumbled. "Listen Stella, Mac told me to tell you this." He started...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I don't know when I'll update this one next time, but I just finished this chapter and had to upload it. See if I can finish some of my many unfinished stories. I'm getting really stressed, and I don't like writing something new, when I know I cant upload it, till I've cleaned up my mess.**

Chapter 6:

Stella laid on her back on the couch, reflecting over the nights events. She had kissed Adam. Briefly, but she had kissed him. Damn Danny for interrupting. It had been such a sweet moment.

But Brendan actually scared her, as for now, the evidence pointed towards him stalking at least 2 women, and hiring a hitman to kill them.

Could she herself be a target? Danny had said, he doubted she had anything to fear for now, as the two killed women had threathened to call the police on him. But, she was the police, wasn't that kind'a treathening for him?

That thought scaring her a little bit, Brendan had by that one push, opened op for a whole lot of feelings she had blocked away for so long.

Grabbing her phone she instantly dialled a number she knew by heart. She needed to talk.

---o---

"Thanks for coming over Mac." Stella said, as Mac sat down beside her in the couch. "It's just, I don't know, I'm just a little shaken up you know?" She admitted.

"We'll get him before he gets a chance to get to you." Mac said promising. Stella shrugged. "It's not so much that. It's more, he opened for a lot of things, that I didn't think I'd ever have to face again." She sighed.

"I... felt so alone, sitting in the bathtub, tied up. That minute, until I figured out what to do, I was sure that I was gonna die." She sobbed. Mac had already wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"When you think you're gonna die, there's so many things that goes through your head. One of the things I thought about, was that I was gonna end up on Sids autopsy table, as just another case, with just another serial number." She said, looking at the ceiling to avoid looking Mac in the eyes.

She was so weak right now, she didn't trust many people enough, to open herself completely like this. No one but Mac, actually.

Even thought the turn of her relationship with Adam made her happy, there wasn't that special friendly bond between them, but some day, she was sure, she was gonna be able to talk about things like this, with Adam too.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"Mac asked, she shrugged. "I just blamed Frankie, cursing at him, hating him, made it a lot easier for me, to just push it all away. But I knew it would come back, I just, didn't want to face it." She admitted.

"Pushing things away, often seem easier." He reasoned, stroking her back.

---o---

Adam turned around again, it was impossible for him to sleep, the feeling of Stellas soft, tender lips against his, still lingered by him.

His heart had long gone into overdrive, she had kissed him, he hadn't kissed her first, she had kissed him!

He had been flying between the clouds since it happened. But he was still worried, the news she got about Brendan was disturbing, actually frightening.

Adam hadn't seen Stella deal with the emotions left over from Frankie, but according to Lindsay, she hadn't dealt with it at all, she'd just shown up for work a couple of weeks later, and pretended nothing had ever happened.

Her strength was one of the things Adam admired about Stella, but he knew that she could also crumble, like any other. And he'd never seen her as open as she had been at the hospital. It scared him a little bit, but also made him confident, that maybe there was a chance for something good, something real between them.

---o---

"We have nothing. He's gone missing, and our unknown hitman is in the wind." Don stated, a frustrated look on his face.

"We've got one advantage though." Stella said, "We know who his next target is."

She bit her lower lip nervously as Don looked at Mac. He shook his head, "Don't even think about it."

Stella turned to Mac too, but he looked at her with a strict look on his face. "I'm telling you. No."

"It might be our only chance. He'll probably go after me not use it as an advantage, in stead of hiding me away?" She asked persistant. Knowing that she was probably the only one here, ready to put herself as bait, but it was something she needed to do.

"I don't know Stella... It's not safe.." Mac said hesitantly.

"You wanna get this guy just as much as I do right?" She asked stubbornly, knowing that it was gonna take the helluva while to convince him that it was a good idea.

"You're not gonna play bait. End of conversation." Mac said firmly, "However, we'll have an officer by you at all times, and do not leave your gun out of reach."

"We wont get the guy he's hiring unless we use rational methods." Stella complained, knowing that it was a no win.

"Don could you give us a moment?" Mac asked, Don nodded, and left the room quickly.

"I am perfectly aware, that you have a lot of feelings you need to deal with, and as much as I want you to put Frankie behind you once and for all, risking your own life is not the way to do it." He said, looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Others could get hurt by him." She said, knowing that she'd probably lost, but she couldn't give had to get him.

"Stella.." Mac sighed, "You gotta realise that you cant play with your life like that. Maybe you don't care if you're alive or dead. But I do, Adam does, and so does the rest of the team."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "We'll get them both, I promise you that."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here you go, another chappie. I hope you'll like it, I figured I needed to write something a little less angsty. **

**Haruko.**

Chapter 7:

Adam was sitting in the AV-lab, his private little haven in the NYPD crimelab. This was his territory, and the only place in the lab where he didn't stutter through every sentence he said. Because when people were in here, they were here, because he knew something they needed.

Only, tonight, he was here, trying to find out who Brendan Walsh had hired to kill those two women, and who he might've hired to go after Stella too, because of the events at the bar.

Even though no one had gone anywhere near her, Adam still didn't feel, that she was being protected properly. Which probably was the reason he was still at the lab. His shift had ended a well two hours ago. But he just couldn't get himself to go home.

The officer protecting Stella, were annoying in himself. Adam was sure he caught him looking at Stella, more than looking out for her. He knew it was probably the almost-kiss, that made him feel jealous. But he couldn't help it.

He looked out into the dark hallway again. The lab was kind'a scary at night. Almost empty, and only light in a few offices and labs.

He had never been a huge fan of darkness, but he had to look over his shoulder, to check whether or not Stella had gone home. He actually wished she didn't have to. Because then he didn't have to feel so far away from her. And wouldn't have to feel so powerless, if something should happen to her.

Looking back to his screen he wondered what the hell made the fireman guy do this. How did he manage to convince himself that he owned the women he had been on a few dates with?

His thoughts ended abruptly, as a pair of slender hands grabbed his shoulders, making him jump. The laughter that followed, wasn't scornful like in his dream, just slightly mocking, but very happy.

"Geez Stel." He said as he turned around in his chair. "You scared me."

"I couldn't help it... You should've seen yourself." She said, still chuckling lightly. There was something about her sparkling green eyes that just made him lose his sense of reality.

"I was actually just going to ask if you wanted to go grab a late dinner?" She asked. "I think it's okay with Officer Where-you-going." She continued with that trademark grin of hers.

"That would be great." He said, laughing at her remark, as he looked at the officer standing just outside the AV-lab. He was just there to look after her, but Adam understood why he annoyed her.

-o-

Brendan looked through the window, to the small, cozy cafe. One of those places that were open all night. It was a nice place indeed, it seemed like it was taken right out of a Disney cartoon.

But what he focused on, were the 2 people sitting in a booth a little away from the window, turning their sides to him.

Everything about them annoyed him, his anger were boiling just below the surface, she had no right to do this to him. No right. She was his, not anybody elses.

But sitting in there with that _boy_, looking all in love. That was what she was doing right now.

Her feet discretely resting by his, just touching. She was flashing that happy, genuine smile, that she was so famous for. And every once in a while, her hand sought to her hair, and shyly tugged a stray curl behind her ear.

The boy was all blushing, and shy. But seemed to ease as she placed her hand on his. It was a routine that repeated itself over and over again. Insecure touches, happy smiles. She was slipping away from him.

As she leaned over the table and kissed the boy, Brendan decided that he had to do something.

-o-

"I'm alright Adam." Stella said with a smile, swirling the phonewire around her finger. "Yea he's still here." She continued, referring to the officer sitting by his laptop by her desk.

It was a little weird to have him in her home, but Mac would take over soon. He just had to finish a few reports. Then he'd save her from this awkward situation.

She didn't know how to feel about this whole thing, Brendan hadn't threatened her directly, except from in the bar. But he still managed to scare her, and everyone around her.

"Do you think it's my fault?" Adam asked insecurely, Stella couldn't help but smile by herself. But also, feel a little sad that he'd think it was his fault. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I don't blame you. He probably does, but really, who cares about him?" She said, flirting slightly just because she loved the effect it had on Adam.

"I think Mac's here. I'll call you back in a few." She said as she heard a few knocks on the door. The officer in charge of her personal security practically growled at her as she got up to open.

"Sorry. I get it. Your job. Not mine." She said sarcastically, not even bothering to give the guy a change, since the bare fact that he was here annoyed her.

"Detective Taylor." Mac identified calmly, soon showing up in the livingroom.

"Hi." She just said as Mac nodded in a quick greeting. The officer soon gathered his things and left.

"Thank you." She sighed as she dropped into the couch. "Is it just because I'm hostile towards this entire idea, or is that guy really annoying?"

"Both." Mac said shortly, sighing in frustration. "Listen Stella, Things just got a notch worse."

"Worse? What do you mean worse?" She asked a little too fast, if she intended on not appearing worried, or a little scared.

"We know for certain that you are a target. We had a bug on his phone, he called a disposable cellphone, telling an unknown man, that his job got a little harder, since you were being protected." He explained, Stella suddenly understood why the concern was obvious in his eyes.

"Didn't you locate Brendan then?" She asked, knowing that now wasn't the time to suggest that she would act bait. Since that idea had already been thrown off the table, temporarily. But she wasn't going to give up.

"No. He tossed his phone after that call. Flack found it in a dumpster. He knows we're on to him." Mac continued, sitting down next to her.

"Let me lure him into a trap. We can get..." She started but Mac looked at her, shook his head. "I told you, no."

"This isn't fun, for me either." She started, "That officer, that just left, is getting on my nerves, just by being here."

"Stella, you're being unreasonable." Mac said, she got up instantly, crossed her arms as she told him that she didn't need someone to watch over her all the time.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't see why we cant use this situation to our own advantage." She said, trying to sound calm.

"Stel, what's going on? Why are you so anxious to play bait for this guy?" Mac asked as he got up, placed his hand on her shoulder, the concern in his eyes were even more obvious now.

"I.." She started, not really knowing how to express what she was thinking. "I hate having to look over my shoulder all the time. I cant even take a breath without fearing for my life. I.. If I have to be afraid, I'd rather just get it over with and get this guy."

"I know it's awful. But don't throw your own life on the line on that account..." He said, Stella looked at her hands as a tear threatened to run down her cheek.

"I thought I was so careful!" She gasped. "I tried so hard, to avoid this. To avoid having to fear a guy I have been dating. I cant go through that all over." She cried anxiously. Mac wrapped his arms firmly around her.

"It's not your fault Stel." He comforted, rubbing her back caring as she found comfort in his presence.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, and the long break between updates, but I've had a lot on my mind. Anyhow enjoy.**

**Haruko.**

Chapter 8:

Adam yawned happily, sitting in the couch, Stella sound asleep against his chest. He was still dazed in a state of happy disbelief. He wasn't sure whether or not this was actually true. That she was actually with him.

It had been a cozy night, just sitting in the couch, watching a movie, talking. The only thing to remind them about the rather creepy situation with Brendan, was officer where-you-going, as Stella had named him. Unofficially of course.

She was really different than she was at work. Much more casual, joking, happy. He had never in his life imagined that he would date someone like her, much less, that it would start with Guitarhero.

Despite the fact that he wanted to stay in the comfortable position, but he really, really had to pee. He was very careful not to wake Stella up as he carefully got up, laid her down on the couch. Several pillows supporting her head. Of course.

He didn't know how to act around her yet, well, most of the time he did. It was so comfortable and natural, now that it actually happened. But there were all these little details that he wished he was more confident about.

Should he act protective? Or let her be the strong one, like she at least expressed that she wanted to be?

He had barely washed his hands at the bathroom, when he heard Stella angrily tell someone to let go off her.

Rushing back to the living room, the sight that met him, was a fighting Stella, whose body stiffened instantly, as the muscle of a gun was pushed against her neck, by the officer who was supposed to protect her.

"Hey! Let her go!" Adam said, but instantly regretted, how stupid didn't that sound? The guy was pointing a gun at her face.

"I don't get what she sees in you."The officer said, before Adam knew of it, the gun was pointed at him.

-o-

"Lay still." Stella said, trying not to make this worse than it already was. "The ambulance should be here anytime. You're gonna have a couple of weeks of vacation." She said, holding a piece of cloth against the wound in Adams shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." He said. "Damn did you know it hurt so much?"

"I've never been shot Adam." She commented, before she heard the door, within seconds Mac and Don were there, with the paramedics.

"Who did this?" Mac asked, holding his hand on Stellas shoulder. "Officer Where-you-going." She said, without thinking about the fact that Mac didn't know her and Adams joke. "Uhm, what's his name? The officer."

"He shot Adam and left?" Mac asked, Stella shook her head. "I was asleep, on the couch. Suddenly he grabbed my hair, hailed me on my feet. Pressed the gun against my neck. Next thing I know, Adam showed up. Took on to the shoulder.. I'm gonna go with him. If that's alright?"

"I'm with Stella." Don said, probably reading Macs mind about leaving her alone. "I'll meet you at the hospital. Unless the paramedics are after you as well, You can handle an ambulance ride?"

Stella didn't bother to reply, she just glared at him for a second, before rushing off after the paramedics.

-o-

"It wasn't me. I was just paid to get her outta there, so he could get to her." The officer explained, Don felt the anger boil just below the surface, how could an officer do something like this?

"Who The real hitman?" He asked impatiently but he just received a shake of the head in return.

"Then who?" He asked angrily, slamming his palms on the table.

"That guy, Brendan, he said he wanted to deal with her personally, because she's a cop, and on the case." He explained, Don shook his head in disbelief. "Do you know where he is? Where did you meet him? How did he pay you?"

"I don't know where he is. He paid cash, met him at a deli near my apartment."

"You know what? You're not helping me very much here.. Get him out of my face."

-o-

"Stella... This has got to stop!" Mac growled angrily, Stella stood up quickly. "Yea! It has!"

"No! It's the third time, I'm telling you no!" He continued, Stella stared right into his eyes, if there were one thing she hated, it was arguing with Mac, even though she knew she provoked the fights most of the time.

"What good would catching him do, if it costs your life? Huh?" He asked, his voice still louder than ordinarily, but not shouting.

"It wont! I'd be just as safe as I am now!" She countered stubbornly, she didn't know whether it was her stubbornness or the fact that she was scared half to death by this.

"I don't care!" He said, sounding incredibly childish, but somehow still serious. "Listen to me Stella, You're not doing it."

"Why are you so focused on preventing me from stopping this guy?"She continued. He shook his head defeatist. "Because you're my best friend, and I cant get by if I'd lose you? Is that honest enough for you?" He practically shouted, making several people down the hospital ward look up at them.

"I'm sorry.." She sighed. "I didn't mean to... I just..." She tried, but she didn't know what to respond to his emotional outburst.

-o-

"Stel, are you okay?" Adam asked concerned, Stella nodded absently. Staring through the window, wondering what to do next, whether she should just sit around and wait, or do something herself.

"I think you should go for it." Adam said insecurely, the look on his face was unreadable. "I don't want you to get hurt or anything. It's just... Cant keep you hidden away for the rest of your life if no one catches him."

"I don't know Adam."She sighed defeatist. "Mac is kind'a right though. It's incredibly risky."

"So is this. You cant even trust an NYPD officer assigned to protect you." He reasoned, his hand resting comforting on hers. "Do what you feel is right."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, I'm back with another chapter of peanutbutter and jelly. I hope you like it.**

**Btw, I'm not sure when I'll update suburban nightmare, I tend to jump a little back and forth between my stories.**

**Haruko.**

Chapter 9:

Stella sat in the far corner of her livingroom, every second making sure that Danny was busy, otherwise her plans of stopping Brendan, would be ended.

"You're not planning what I think you are?" Danny asked, at first Stella thought he was serious, but quickly assumed that it was most likely just a joke.

"Of course I am. Other people plan their retirement, some plan their suicide to be like Marilyn Monroe, but me? No I plan on marching right into the arms of a psychopath." She said, making fun of what she intended on doing, made her realize that maybe it was incredibly stupid, but she wanted this to end, right now.

"When you say it that way, It kind'a sounds like something you'd do." He mocked, making her laugh. "Right."

"Stel, you're not doing it are you?" He asked sincerely, as he walked to her looked at the screen of her laptop. "What are you planning?"

"Don't tell Mac." She pleaded, Danny looked at her with a skeptical look on his face. "Alright listen up Danny, I'm gonna give you a choice. Either you can tell Mac on me. And I'll just figure out how to twist myself out of his iron grip and do it anyways. Or you can keep quiet and help me out."

Danny was silent of a couple of minutes, probably considering whether or not to help her out.

"What do you need me to do?" He finally asked, she smiled slightly. "Thanks Messer."

"I'm just doing this because I don't want to listen to Adams weeping if you get hurt." He said mocking. "Do you know where to find him?"

"Unfortunately not. But I think I know how to get his attention." She said. "Last time, he saw Adam and I out on a date. I'm going to go get a drink."

"From how many guys?" Danny asked, nodding as he understood her plot.

"As many as it takes." She said. "I'm not even sure it'll work, but I don't have any better ideas."

"Where do we start?" Danny continued, looking as his watch. "And when?"

"He took me to a club in midtown a couple of days after the fundraiser. I'll start their and work my way through town." She said. "Starting tomorrow. Now, I'm gonna go to bed, get some sleep. I wont attract any guys with bags under my eyes."

"You must have been horrible to hang out with when you were a teenager." He commented. She smirked. "You wouldn't know. You wouldn't be part of my crowd." She mocked. "Goodnight Messer. Keep an eye on the door, or Mac'll kill ya."

"Sweet dreams" He called in return as she entered her bedroom, closed the door behind her.

-o-

"You know I did this on a case with Don once." She said, referring to the headset and mic. Better be able to keep in touch with Danny during this night, or she could end up in big trouble. If they caught his attention that is.

"He didn't count on his girlfriend being there though." She said, Danny laughed. "Yea he told me about that. Must've been hilarious."

"And awkward." She added as she zipped her dress.

"You ready?" Danny shouted through the door. She slipped the strap on her shoe over her heel, before she joined Danny in the living room.

"What d'ya think?" She asked, he smiled. "You'll get attention alright."

"Good. Don't interfere unless I'm really in trouble okay?" She instructed as she locked her apartment door behind him. "I don't want him to skip out on us."

"I know. But don't you think he'd keep a low profile right now?" Danny asked, she shrugged. "I have to do something.

-o-

"I don't know how many cheesy lines more I can take." Stella sighed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"I had no idea how hard it was to be a woman in a bar.." Danny's voice sounded through the headset, followed by a short laughter. "Seriously Stell, there cant be many guys in here that aren't interested in you. And you pick Adam?"

"Danny..." She warned, but her attention turned elsewhere as she noticed Brendan enter the bar. "Danny I've got a visual."

"Just let me know..." He replied quietly, sounding a little insecure about this whole thing.

Mac would hate her for this, but if Brendan got behind bars, it was all worth it.

"Stay put, we haven't got anything on him yet." She said barely audible as she noticed that Brendan saw her, and headed in her direction.

"We've got a the officer's witness account." Danny reasoned, but did as he was told as Brendan approached her.

"Did your boss let you go clubbing?" Brendan asked wisely. She stared straight ahead of her. "I thought you knew I hated being treated like a child?"

-o-

"Mac, we've got a problem." Don said, approaching Macs desk, with a concerned look on his face. He didn't even know himself whether it was because he was worried about Stella, or worried about how Mac would react.

"A quick guess would be Stella, am I right?" Mac asked calmly, looking up at Don with a neutral look on his face.

"Yea, There's no sign of her or Messer. I went to take my shift. They're gone." Don explained, so incredibly confused about why Mac wasn't more angry.

"I know, Danny told me she was going on her own. She asked him to help. He has got me on speed dial." Mac explained, as he got up.

"I thought you absolutely didn't want her to do this?" Don asked, Mac shrugged. "I could lock her up at the precinct and she'd still be out there chasing after him within the hour."

"True. So what do we do? Wait till Messer calls?" Don continued concerned. "What are they doing anyways?"

"Canvassing bars." Mac sighed. "It sounds incredibly stupid, but I think she's on to something."

"He attacked her and Adam in a bar right?" Don asked, as Mac nodded he continued. "Then I guess you're right."

-o-

"I'm on your tail Stell, don't worry." Danny said in the headset, rushing down the street, why, why did she have to trust him with a job like this? She knew he wasn't the most reliable person at the lab.

He had to learn to keep focused, what the hell had he been thinking? He was supposed to look after her, not after some other woman in a very revealing top.

"Stella, proof of life?!" He asked loudly, by now incredibly concerned, Stella had voluntarily left with Brendan, trusting him to be right behind them.

The only sound that came through the headset, was a crunch before the line went dead. He instantly grabbed his phone, he needed back-up. Right about now.

"Mac, I lost them."


End file.
